KamiKaze
Who? KamiKaze is a handler that first appeared in v4 pre-game, and so far seems to be here to stay. In v4 she handles the following characters. Anna Chase- A goth chick that watches too many horror movies and anime, Chase was Kami's unofficial flagship for much of v4. For much of her arc she spent her game being traumatized and looking for her various friends. She went on the STAR escape boat with her one remaining friend in tow, making her the 208th to be removed from the game. As revealed in the epilogue, she is still alive and well, living a happy life, or at least as happiest as one could under the circumstances, and in a OOC post by her handler it has been revealed that as a grown-up she teaches at Bayview Secondary. Carol Burke- A nice little gamer from Nevada. Cheerful and optimistic, but like Chase spent a good amount of time being traumatized and looking for her friends. Unlike Chase, however, she had made it a goal to escape, planning on bringing The Entourage and others along for the ride . After encountering Reiko Ishida, she spent a brief amount of time with her, only to get brutally murdered by her out of anger and being the 82nd to die. Has been confirmed to almost definitely make an appearance in the upcoming "Second Chances" roleplay. Aileen Borden- A sarcastic young woman prone to reading a lot. Started out crappily written in pre-game, but as her character developed she grew to become more interesting. Right at the start of the game she teamed up with Aaron Hughes, joining his "escape" group. Little did she know, however, that Aaron did not have the best In intentions, even manipulating her into murdering someone and planning on using the group as a meat shield. Despite her crap leader, Aileen did genuinely desire to escape with as many people as possible. She was rewarded for her efforts by missing the boats and getting a bullet from Aaron after discovering his plans, making her the 250th to die. Remy Kim- The one male of the four, and a drama geek. He started a reluctant team-up with his sister early on, but after hearing the news of Reika Ishida's death started to lose his mind, eventually wandering away and getting lost. He also began to become increasingly violent, threatening to kill Cisco Vasquez, stabbing Alexander Seymour and leaving him behind in a fresh dangerzone, and stabbing Gloria Benson in the arm after she was beaten up by George Leidman. After encountering Sarah Tan, he had a brief moment of sanity and vowed to protect her, only to be rebuffed by her and then shot by Ericka Bradley, making him the 143rd to go. In v5, she has introduced the following. Where will their arcs go? Only one way to find out... Alexandria "Alex" Ripley- A cheerful, energetic science fiction geek. She loves all sorts of wonderful shows such as Star Trek and Doctor Who, likes hanging out with her friends, playing in the school band, dressing weirdly, and so many other things. However, despite first appearances, she has a passionate sense of justice and is an aspiring detective. Will her sense of justice prevail? Or will she just have a bridge tossed on her? Miranda Millers- An alpha bitch type with a fair amount of neuroses that, while she does try to keep hidden, can leave her rather jittery and perfectionist. She has a secret fascination with anime and video games that she is embarrassed about, and even laughs at such material in public! She is also a closeted lesbian, having developed a crush on a certain someone at the start of senior year. Miranda is also a member of the track team, and while she isn't sure yet, she's thinking about working in the fashion industry when she graduates. What then? Will her social status save her or ruin her? Lana Torres- A member of the wrestling team and an all-around athlete. She is hard of hearing due to being born prematurely, and tries her best to get through life despite of it. Lana is an activist and volunteer, usually concerning herself with disabled rights but also other, similar social justice and activism movements. She is also a furry that likes to write stories about animals, and has a flying fox fursona. Lana is the one introvert of the v5 girls, in that while she isn't a loner by any means she is significantly more quiet and less social than the other two. What will be her fate? In V6, she had the following misfits.Where will they go? Emma Luz- Junko Kurosawa- Jennifer Wallace- She also controls the following Mini characters: Kami Steele- Self-insert with plenty of self-deprecating humor for The Program. Right at the start she decided to play, though she didn't use very good tactics to do so. None the less, she managed to get two kills in, despite her poor methods. After a while, she was asked by Luke Mendoza to kill off the Mason twins. Unfortunately, before she could do that, she was shot in the stomach by Bryant Carver, noticeably spilling her guts in a wonderful display and forcing him to mercy kill her, making her the 19th. Holly Chapman- Such a pleasant little greasemonkey that is just a ''little ''suspicious of everyone else, and granted the ability of "Solar Strength" in Evo. Spent much of her game hanging around Iris Landon, with much of her behavior convincing some handlers that she was a lesbian who had a crush on her. After meeting Cristo Ruiz she almost instantly became suspicious of him and the fact that he was clearly flirting with Iris. Soon after, she got into a physical confrontation with Johnny Marsh after he accidentally revealed his appearance under the scuba suit. Neither of them survived the fight, making Holly the 9th to die. Sidney Rice - An over-competitive troll from SOTF-TV, and proud of it. Mostly known for dressing up as a Playboy Bunny first thing. Initially she decided to play the game as a competition, but after encountering David Myerez ended up tagging along with him, and later other Green Team members (specifically Alexis Allwell and Chelsea Roberts) out of reluctance, despite being a Yellow Team member. Ultimately she was killed in a shootout with Karen Ruiz, being the 42nd. Has been confirmed to reappear in Second Chances. Kaede "Katie" Tanaka - A particularly hammy woman who, appropriately for Virtua, loves Western movies. At first she attempted to treat her abduction as a "Western adventure" of sorts, but after the deaths of Warren Davies, Ramona Shirley , and Kenneth Danielson she has been making plans to track Simon Mattheson down for revenge, with Benny Lightfield and Sycanus Appletin in tow. Her character arc is still ongoing. Simon Leroy - Another character from Virtua, he came across the aforementioned Sycanus Appletin first thing, and decided to manipulate her for his own ends. While he did get increasingly frustrated with Sycanus' behaviour towards her teddy bear, he stuck to his guns until running into the also aforementioned Simon Mattheson. After snapping at the other Simon, he got a staff to the head, being the second character to die in Virtua. Random facts and trivia *Some handlers have believed that Anna Chase is her self-insert. In actuality, that "honor" goes to the above mentioned Kami Steele. *Believe it or not, actually has a hatred for both writing and reading romance plots. The reason why is that very few people can write it correctly, and very often it overtakes more interesting plot elements. She is trying to at least give it a go in recent history, though. *Was one of the handlers that came in from TV tropes. Lately, she's been returning the favor by adding SOTF examples that she thinks need to be added *Speaking of which, she was reading TV tropes before it suddenly became cool. Seriously, she could remember when each Evangelion character had their own pages, when Nightmare Fuel was just one page, when there was a small amount of Fanservice tropes, the existence of I Am Not Making This Up, and so many others. *Is often joked to having a glasses fetish. On a forum she used to go to other people also insisted that she had a maid fetish, for a variety of reasons. The glasses part does have truth; at least three of her characters have been depicted wearing glasses, and by extension some characters have been shown in scenes with other forms of eyewear. Don't give her that look. *Is a weeaboo and proud, though back in the early days of her joining SOTF she was mocked repeatedly for it. She doesn't care. Go ahead, do it. Admittedly some of her writings are anime-inspired in some way or another, though she tries to keep it within reasonable limits for the setting. She is a Higurashi/Umineko fangirl, most notably. *Always talks about puppies on leashes being "weapons" in SOTF. Probably will never happen, since she keeps talking about it. *Kami has owned small animals throughout her life. As of this time of writing, she has a pet rabbit named Shemp. For some reason references to bunnies have a tendency to show up in her posts, as well. *Originally identified as asexual, now has almost no clue. *Kami actually is her real first name. It's pronounced the same as "Cammie". No, she is not Asian. *She usually appears online at absurd times, such as at night. Part of the reason why is because she has insomnia. Not "I just don't wanna go to sleep", but "If I try to close my eyes now I won't keep them closed". She's getting better, though. *Her username on other sites, when KamiKaze or some variation of is not used, is usually "`Aine Chievious", "ainechi", or some variation. She first started using KamiKaze on a now-dead site, and often uses it as an alternative. *If she ships you or your characters with something else, it's just a thing she likes to do. Don't mind her. Category:Current Handlers Category:V4 Handlers Category:V5 Handlers Category:V6 Handlers